Sarah Sternbeck (1844-1920)
|birth_year=1844 |birth_month=11 |birth_day=24 |birth_locality=Macdonald River (St Albans) |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1920 |death_month=07 |death_day=08 |death_locality=St Albans, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=THOMPSON.—July 8 (suddenly) at St Albans, Sarah, dearly loved wife of T.J.Thompson, mother of Lena, Mary, Ethel, Em, Grace, Con, Ern and Hal. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1868 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=16 |wedding1_locality=Macdonald River (St Albans) |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_locality=St Albans, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary In the death of Mrs. T. J. Thompson, which occurred unexpectedly early on the morning of 8th instant, St. Albans, has lost one of the world's best women. A more kindly dispositioned person it would be impossible to find, while her natural charm of manner won the love and respect of aged and young alike. Different persons were heard by the writer to remark, 'Well, she has been a mother to me.' Years ago, children simply loved her, and when those children had grown to man's or woman's estate, that love and respect did not diminish in the least, but rather did it deepen, as, with maturer years, came the capacity to appreciate more fully those points of character so prominent in the subject of this notice. She was a sterling friend to every soul in the district—one that could always be depended on, one that never changed, and one for whom the whole neighborhood mourns. Our sympathy goes out to the family, who are the greatest losers, for, naturally, such a woman lived in the affection of her children (6 daughters and 2 sons) all of whom are now men and women. The deceased lady, who was 76 years of age, had been ailing recently, though, it was thought, not seriously, and her sudden passing naturally cast a gloom over the district. The burial took place in the general cemetery below St. Albans, Rev. P. Ballance conducting the service. The late Mrs. Sarah Thompson was a Miss Sternbeck, and came from an old and much respected St. Albans family. The end was so sudden, the community, where she was so beloved, scarcely realises that she is really gone. She was always thinking of and her last thoughts and words, when she planning for the comfort of others—indeed spoke to her husband at 6 a.m. on the day she died, was an inquiry as to whether he was comfortable. She died a few minutes later. The deceased lady was a native of the McDonald district, and with her husband had lived over 50 years at the store and post office near St. Albans bridge. The children include Mr. Ernest Thompson, teacher of Central McDonald school; Mr. Harold Thompson (at home), Mrs. Rodgers, wife of Rev. Mr. Rodgers, of Gloucester; Mrs. Harry Hayes and another Mrs. Hayes, of Sydney; the Misses Ethel and Grace Thompson (at home). The funeral was the largest ever seen in the McDonald district, there being no less than 67 vehicles alone in the procession. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales